I'll Always Be Here
by musicloverx26
Summary: Rachel's having a great day until a slushy ruins it.  Who will be there to save the day?


**Title: I'll Always Be Here  
>Author: musicloverx26<br>Rating: T; for bullying  
>Pairing: NoahRachel; fluff  
>Summary: Rachel's having a great day until a slushy ruins it. Who will be there to save the day?<br>Warning: I Do Not Own Glee.**

**I'll Always Be Here  
><strong>**Rachel's POV**

"Today's going to be a wonderful day" I mused aloud as I woke up, taking in the sun shining through my bedroom window. With a smile on my face, I went to the kitchen to make my protein shake, and then made my way onto the elliptical. After that I showered quickly, and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a pink polo with pink converse. I felt good today, so I might as well look good.

The ride to school was normal. I practiced my new solo piece I was performing for glee today ('Still Breathing' by Allison Iraheta). I parked my car and skipped my way over to my locker, smiling at anybody who crossed my path.

I was grabbing my books from my locker when I heard someone whisper "Rachel" over my shoulder. I turned around, a giant smile on my face.

I was met with a cold raspberry slushy to my face, the icy syrup running down my front and staining my shirt. The cold seeped into my shirt and jeans. I lowered my head in embarrassment, standing as still as possible as the jocks walked away, high-fiving and laughing with each other.

I went to grab my extra clothes from my locker, when I noticed I had forgotten them because of my good mood that morning. My good mood now completely gone, I lowered myself onto the school floor, pulling my knees to my chest and hiding my face in my hands.

I started to cry, letting the silent tears fall down my cheeks, but making sure to hide it from my peers.

"Look who it is, Man-hands got slushied, again." I heard a Cheerio sneer at me as she passed, her annoying high-pitched laugh ringing in my ears. I thought about calling Kurt or Tina to help me, but knew they probably were already in class. I sighed again.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up into a pair of worried hazel eyes. I knew who it was in an instant.

"Noah" I said quietly, letting my head fall back into my hands. He cupped my cheek and lifted my face up. I stared into his eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes that had me swoon every time I saw them. He stared back at me, eyes never leaving mine.

"C'mon princess" He said, huskily. He stood up and held out his hand to me. I wiped at my eyes and accepted his hand.

He led me to the girl's bathroom; pulling out a fold-out chair and having me sit back, my hair in the sink. He gently washed my hair, his fingers slowly rubbing my scalp. The tears starting falling down my cheeks silently. Once Noah finished washing my hair, he had me sit up and pulled me to his chest.

"Shh, princess. It's okay, I'm here baby. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He whispered to the top of my head. I smiled through the tears, pulling Noah closer to me. He pulled back and wiped my tears with the pad of his thumb. I smiled at him; he grinned back and slowly kissed my forehead, his lips leaving my skin blazing from his touch.

Noah then went to his bag and pulled out one of his old T-shirts, handing it to me. I smiled at him. I took the shirt and turned around. As I pulled the slushy-stained polo off, I heard him suck in a breath at the sight of my almost bare back. I slipped his T-shirt on and turned around, loving the way his eyes darkened when he saw me.

I smiled at him, walked over and kissed him right on the lips. He quickly took over, kissing me like no guy had ever before. I smiled into the kiss before pulling away. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the bathroom; we had a class to get to.

As we turned the corner, I saw the one of the jocks standing there, a slushy cup in his hand. I flinched back, not wanting to experience that humiliation again. Noah looked at me, kissed me quickly, then wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

He led me past the jock, growling to make the guy back off.

"I'm here, Rach. I'll always be here." He whispered to me.


End file.
